


Out of My Mind, Into My Life

by WrongRemedy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank realizes that he enjoys the idea of Gerard and Mikey together, and is surprised to discover that they are, in fact, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of My Mind, Into My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with [magic_electric](http://magic-electric.livejournal.com/profile).

Gerard and Mikey are sitting next to each other in the bus lounge, Gerard sketching and Mikey texting and both of them sharing this one cup of coffee that they have smished between their thighs so it wont fall over.

Frank stumbles in just barely awake and sits across from them, and he just cant help that his first real thought of the day is how beautiful they look with each other, so he just blurts, "You guys should kiss", not meaning to say it and certainly not expecting it to happen. But Gerard and Mikey look up, and they don’t even look surprised or confused, just kind of like they want to focus on what they're doing, so they just distractedly turn and peck at each others lips like it's no big deal, then go back to what they're doing, and suddenly Frank finds himself with a brand new kink, and a set of thoughts that it is way too early in the morning to be thinking.

~*~

 

Frank can't really help himself when he sees them backstage at the show that night.

Gerard's smudging on eyeliner with his face jammed up close by the mirror and stretching his mouth around all stupidly to warm up, and Mikey's got his arms sort of propped up on Gerard's shoulders, face about a half inch away from Gerard's as he giggles something in his ear.

Frank feels his eyes go wide and he swears he can  _feel_  the way Mikey's breath feels against Gerard's cheek. It's totally not his fault when he wets his lips and mumbles hoarsely, "Uh guys?"

They turn in unison, and Gerard's hair gets in Mikey's mouth, and they both sort of giggle-snort together, and look all too much like brothers for Frank to say anything.

~*~

 

Frank spends the next two weeks in pure agony because now he's suddenly hyper-aware of every look, every word, every bit of physical contact that passes between the Ways, and knowing all of it makes him feel kind of turned on and also really disturbed by his own mind at the same time. He formulates all these plans about how to deal with the feelings, and make them go away, but then there comes that night.

That night starts with a hotel, and when they all go upstairs to the rooms, Frank assumes he'll be rooming with Gerard, Bob and Ray will be together, and Mikey will have one to himself, just like always. Except that he follows Gerard to their room, and Mikey goes right along with them.

Frank says, "Uh, Mikey? What are you doing?", and Mikey shrugs and replies, "Rooming with you guys.”

Gerard turns and smiles at both of them, and Mikey smiles back, and for a second it looks like they both know something that Frank doesn't, and he feels really ashamed because he's suddenly thinking some terribly inappropriate things.

By 11 o‘clock, Gerard's not paying attention to the Top Model re-runs on TV anymore. Instead, he's looking thoughtfully between Mikey and Frank, and Mikey's not texting for once, but alternating between smirking and locking eyes with Gerard and tilting his head at Frank in a way that Frank's sure Mikey thinks is subtle. Finally, Gerard kind of purses his lips and nods and says, "So, Frank."

Then Mikey sort of scoots closer to Frank and pulls Gerard along with him, and Frank can‘t say anything except, "Um, hi guys?", and suddenly Gerard and Mikey have their lips mashed up against each other in this sinfully beautiful way that makes Frank's throat dry and his pants tighten painfully.

"You like that?" Mikey's kind of grinning stupidly at Frank and then winding his arm around Gerard's neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

Frank tries to say something in response to Mikey's question; something along the lines of  _yes I like that, I like that a lot and I know it's wrong but oh god please don't stop or I might explode_ , but what actually comes out sounds more like "Nnnngh", which makes Gerard and Mikey smile against each other's mouths and once again, Frank is struck by just how similar they look sometimes. It makes him feel dirty, but in a good way, and he just kind of sits there for a sort of really long time and watches them kiss with these huge, starry eyes and very strictly does not touch himself.

Their kiss is fucking intense, too. It starts out as just something to tease Frank, but turns into this deep, slow, biting,  _burning_ thing that just looks so perfectly gorgeous and sweet and natural that it just cant be anything but right, and suddenly Frank is hit with this question, and he just  _has_  to have it answered, or he might die. So he swallows hard and tries to find a voice, and says, really soft and kind of hoarse, "You guys have done this before, haven't you?"

With raw lips and slightly slurred speech, Gerard smiles wonkily at Frank before licking a hot trail down Mikey's neck and answering, "I guess you could say that."

There's a moment of silence while Frank digests that. Incredibly hot mental pictures now match up to muffled moans that he had written off as Gerard jerking off in his bunk. Quiet thumps in the middle of the night, and slick skin-on-skin noises - those had all been Gerard and Mikey.

"Oh God."

Panting, Frank stares at Gerard, who is fondling the button on Mikey's jeans, comfortably sprawled beneath his brothers lanky form. His eyes dart to Mikey's teeth, which are nibbling purple bruises on Gerard's neck.

"Frank," Gerard has these slutty, smouldering eyes turned on him as he yanks at the zipper of Mikey's jeans. "You wanna watch?"

For the second time in maybe a half hour, Frank finds himself attempting to answer a question and failing, which turns out to be okay because nobody seems to be waiting for a response from him anyway.

Gerard gets Mikey's pants undone and pushed down in the front as much as he can get them while not letting Mikey pull away from him more than about an inch, which isn't much but is enough to expose a lot of the front of Mikey's briefs, including the hard and obvious line of his dick.

Frank gets kind of torn between watching Mikey's face and Gerard's hand when Gerard drags his fingers down over the length of it, and Mikey breaks away from the skin of Gerard's neck to gasp, a sharp, high intake of breath. Frank literally shivers when Mikey breathes "Fuck, Gee", on the exhale.

Frank's resolve shatters and, with his eyes snapping back and forth between Mikey and Gerard's faces -now crushed together in some sort of odd, yet incredibly and insanely sexy half-kiss, half-messy mesh of teeth, cheeks, and mouths - and Mikey's cock, which is fisted tightly in Gerard's hand. He finally shoves his hand inside his boxers, groaning heavily at the first touch of his hand against his flesh.

Gerard and Mikey both turn their heads at the sound Frank makes, and their matching smirks and dark, mischievous eyes just make the whole entire room feel too small to contain all of the energy flowing between the three of them, and especially between Gerard and Mikey.

Mikey is the first to break eye contact, when he tilts his head to whisper something in Gerard's ear. Gerard's gaze is still trained on Frank, so Frank sees exactly when Gerard shivers and his eyes practically roll back in his head, and Frank looks down to see Gerard take his hand off Mikey's cock to grip tightly at Mikey's hips.

Mikey grinds down once, then sits up and straddles Gerard's thighs, staring straight down at his brother when he strips his shirt off. Gerard stares back, and Frank thinks he could see the fucking electricity crackling between them if he looked hard enough.

Mikey does this sinfully hot, sort of slidey-shifty thing that involves him flattening out over Gerard again and running his palms up under Gerard's shirt to pull it off, then licking down Gerard's pale stomach as he slides down to Gerard's jeans.

When Mikey starts unbuckling things, Frank has to look away for a second, but he hears Gerard's voice, sultry and low, saying "You're gonna wanna watch this, Frankie. He's good with his mouth."

"God, he's good with his -  _shit_ ," Frank strokes a hand over his own cock again, eyes wide and hungry as Mikey drags Gerard's boxers down, mouthing erratically at the base of Gerard's cock.

When he tears his eyes away from Mikey's mouth (his fucking  _mouth_ ), his gaze settles on Gerard's blissful expression, pupils blown and tongue lopsidedly sticking from the corner of his lips.

"That's it," he curls his hands into Mikey's hair, looking straight at Frank when he says, "Deeper, c'mon, Mikes, just a little deeper.", and Mikey lurches forward, mouth stretching and nose resting at the base of Gerard's cock, hands squeezing hips tightly.

Frank just about swallows his own tongue. A gasp works it's way out of his mouth as he begins pulling on his cock in earnest, watching intently as Mikey moans around his brother's cock, tongue sweeping along the shaft.

After a few minutes, Mikey pulls off, making both Frank and Gerard whimper in protest.

His lips are slick and shiny around his smile when he winks reassuringly at Frank and says, "No worries", then looks at Gerard and says, "I don't know whether it's just because Frank's here, but you're being too gentle."

Gerard looks kind of confused and frustrated, which probably has something to do with how fucking close he is - or would be, if Mikey would just go back to sucking him off -and Mikey huffs, then puts on this fluttery, seductive face and says, as firmly and clearly as possible with his voice wrecked from having a dick down his throat, "I want you to fuck my mouth. Don't fucking think about it, just do it."

Gerard licks his lips and nods kind of frantically, then tangles his fingers up in Mikey's hair and thrusts up before Mikey has a chance to really open his mouth all the way. The motion leads to Gerard's cock just kind of sliding over Mikey's lips for a second, and Frank has to clamp his fingers as tight as he can around the base of his cock to keep from coming  _right the fuck now_.

Gerard's grunting animalistically now, hips bucking up into Mikey's mouth, unabashed.

Frank twists his wrist, stroking faster and faster, and suddenly, with the image of Gerard's hips jolting off the bed into Mikey's mouth, he comes with a flash of white streaking across his vision.

Pulling back, Mikey gets a shot of Gerard's come across his smirking lips, making direct eye contact with Frank, somehow managing to look debauched, yet cocky at the very same time.

Something else Mikey looks is turned on, which Gerard seems to notice at the same time Frank does, because he shifts his hands around Mikey's head and kind of tugs softly, murmuring, "Baby, c'mere", and Mikey goes all too willingly.

Frank watches lazily, but still interestedly, and his sex-hazed brain latches onto Gerard's words, turning over the way he said 'baby'. The word tumbles around in Frank's head alongside pictures of Mikey and Gerard curled up together, so peaceful, the way they've all seen them a million times. Those occurrences make much more sense now that he's seen this.

He watches Mikey lay himself out over Gerard, kissing him with unexpected softness before Gerard wraps one surprisingly strong arm around Mikey's narrow waist and curls the other just below Mikey's opposite knee and flips them so that Mikey is being pressed down into the sheets with Gerard hovering over him.

Mikey makes a whining noise and rolls his hips up towards Gerard, begging for contact, for friction, and Gerard presses down until Mikey's basically lined up with Gerard's hip and can use that to do what he needs to do.

Gerard drops kisses all over Mikey's face, pecking at his wet lips, his fluttering eyelids, his flushed cheeks, and whispers encouragements against Mikey's jawline.

"C'mon, Mikes,  _that's_ it, baby, come on. I fucking love you, yknow that? You're so pretty Mikey, so beautiful. I love you, come for me." And just like that, Mikey does.

Frank watches Mikey shudder and come apart beneath Gerard, and Gerard pulls Mikey tighter against his chest, still whispering, though by this point, Frank is too damn tired to decipher what is being said. He can probably guess.

Frank feels himself fall nearly asleep before Gerard has even rolled off of Mikey, but when he wakes up, it's to Gerard laying mostly on Frank's chest, Mikey spooned behind Gerard, and both of the brothers are still sleeping peacefully.

Frank thinks it's probably the most beautiful sight he's ever woken up to, and he wouldn't mind starting every morning off just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Dogs of Lust" by The The


End file.
